I'M A MAN!
by heartlessmakoto
Summary: Currently on HOLD (cry, sob.) My phone will soon be shut off. I'm VERY VERY SORRY :(
1. Your Wish is My command!

I'M A MAN!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon or Tenchi-Muyo chars. I only own the chars. I made up. If any of the story lines or characters sound as if  
the have been used before than all I can say is sorry for accidentally  
stealing them.  
  
Understanding my symbols  
::word(s)::= next scene  
(word(s))= author interrupting  
"word(s)"= people talking or "book title" or "magazine title"  
*word(s)*=thinking  
THE END  
  
Chapter One  
  
Your Wish is My Command  
  
::Usagi walking home::  
  
"Men have it so easy, they don't have to pile on makeup to be attractive, they don't have a monthly, they don't have to wear stupid high heels, they can do it the first time and not feel anything but pleasure, I HATE MEN!" Usagi complained as she walked home from school. "What I hate even more is those baka yumas, I hate my fuku and I hate being a senshi!" She reached her house and went up to her room, "boys and yumas are so tiring" Usagi yawned out as she changed into her pink bunny and star pajamas. Usagis mother came up to her room, worried about her daughter and wondering why she went to bed at four in the afternoon. "Usagi, dear are you feeling ok?" "Yes mom," Usagi mumbled "Are you sure honey, you don't have a cold or anything do you?" "no mom, I'm just tired from the days events," Usagi mumbled "We'll, if you need anything just holler for me, ok?" "Kay mom" Usagi mumbled. Her mom quietly closed the door and Usagi fell into a deep sleep.  
::Usagis Dream::  
  
*Where am I,* Usagi thought, as she looked around her in slight amazement. She was in a place that had no shape; it was a pearly white color and bubbles floated around everywhere. Suddenly in front of her appeared a greenish blue man!. "Who are you?!?," Usagi asked in surprise,  
He smiled and replied, "I am the moon genie," "The moon genie?!?," His smile grew "Yes, I have heard your despair moon princess and have come to grant your wishes," "My wishes?!?," His smile grew even more and his eyes sparkled, "Yes," he replied, "This must be a dream," Usagi said in disbelief, He laughed in a happy nature, "No princess this is real, now what will your first wish be?" " Wait if this isn't a dream than how many wishes do I get???" "Until you no longer need me," Genie replied "I don't need you now," Usagi argued "Yes princess you do," Genie argued back, 'Sigh,' "Ok, than my first wish is that you stop calling me princess, my name is Usagi Tsukino," He smiled, "Done," he said in a happy tone, "What next?," "Um, I don't know," Usagi answered, his smile faded and he begun to look around the room, "What's wrong?!?" Usagi asked in a worried tone hoping it wasn't something she said, "Someone is coming," Usagi looked around the room, " I don't see anyone," "USA-". Usagi woke up panting, her feline mentor Luna was by her bed, "Usagi," Luna said as she jumped by her head, "Are you alright I've been calling to you for almost fifteen minutes, I was beginning to get worried,"  
  
"So it was a dream," Usagi whispered "What are you blabbering about?" Luna asked in confusion " Nothing Luna, I was just having a dream," " Hmm, if you say so Usagi" Luna said and walked to the edge of the bed and curled up into a ball, Usagi laid back down and after a long while of staring at the ceiling fell asleep  
::Next Day::  
  
"EEK, LUNA, its 9:00 o'clock why didn't you wake me up!!!" Usagi yelled. " Because you're mother threw me outside, now. DO YOU MIND LETTING ME BACK IN!!!" Luna yelled outside the bedroom window. Usagi walked over to the window and let Luna in. " I guess I should start waking up on my own "sigh", I wish we didn't have school today", Usagi said and got ready, Luna nodded in agreement (THAT'S A SURPRISE!)  
::School::  
  
"Swoosh", "Caw, Caw", "EEEK, this is creepy, no one's here!!!" Usagi shrieked as she looked around the empty campus.  
  
"Hey, Usagi!" a female voice yelled, Usagi turned around to see Ami running up to her. "Hey Ami, do you know why no one's here?" Usagi asked when Ami had finally reached her. "Yeah, there's no school today silly" Ami replied. Usagi blinked, "Really?" Ami nodded, "Yep, the school suddenly sent a message that the teachers were holding a unexpected meeting and that school was canceled for the day. " Usagi's face shone with happiness as she jumped up and down yelling "YEAH, there's no school today!!!" Ami on the other hand wasn't as happy about it.  
::Usagi's Room::  
  
Usagi quickly changed back into her bunny and star pajamas and jumped back into bed (O'my gah that was fast.)  
  
Heartless Mako-Chan: "Well that's it for chapter one, in chapter two Ko is finally transported into the Tenchi world and you get to see the wonderful story writing of my gal friend Ryoko (not related to the Tenchi Ryoko) Well I hope you enjoyed the story so far and I cant wait for you're comments." 


	2. Good bye Bunny, Hello Ko

I'M A MAN!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Good bye Usagi, Hello Ko  
  
::Dream World::  
  
*I'm back* Usagi thought as she walked around the room where's the Genie guy? *  
  
"Usagi," a velvety male voice whispered eerily behind her she spun around only to find no one there she felt someone breathe down her neck and spun around only to find no one there again, *creepy*! Usagi thought and shivered. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" a male voice yelled Usagi turned to her side to see Genie running toward her with a ballpoint golden staff in his hand. "So he is real, isn't he?" Usagi asked herself as Genie reached her "Genie wh-" Usagi was cut short as she was thrown across the room  
  
"USAGI!!" Genie yelled and teleported behind her and caught her before she hit the ground. "GENIE, WHAT IN THE COSMOS IS GOING ON?!?" Usagi yelled out the question as Genie placed her gently on her feet.  
  
"Someone is trying to kill me and kidnap you Prin-uh-Usagi "Why?" she asked in disbelieving confusion  
  
"They claim some master of theirs wants me dead and wants you're body," "WHAT!" Usagi yelled at the last remark. A dark mist appeared and formed into a cat-eyed jester, his jester suite was red and black checkers and his cat eyes were a golden yellow, the bells on his head jingled as he walked forward. Genie put up a guarding stance and the Jesters eyes shown with malice "I am Jester, servant of my master the Dark Knight," he announced and mockingly bowed, " I have come to kill the called Genie and abduct the Princess of the moon or destroy her," he laughingly said as Usagi backed up in fear. Genie was not afraid of this clown though and knew some of what he blabbered about,  
  
"You speak a lie clown the betraying legendary knight is dead, trapped in stone by the deceased queen of the moon Selenity a millennia ago," "Who is this Dark Knight?" Usagi asked, recovered from her fear. "I'll explain it to you later," Genie distractedly replied Jester laughed, "Prepare to die!" and threw a beam of dark energy the color of blood and the blackest black towards Genie who quickly reflected it back at him with his staff. Jester sucked the dark energy back into him and smiled viciously. Genie scowled and powered up a ball of gold and greenish blue energy in his staff and hurled it at Jester, who barely dodged it.  
  
*This Fight is going nowhere, * Usagi thought as she watched the two dodge and block the others attacks, *maybe I can to do something to help! * She again thought as she watched them both throw each other to the ground,  
  
"Genie!" she called out, he appeared by her side  
  
"What is it Usagi?" he asked panting.  
  
"How can I help?" she asked as he blocked a blast from Jester, "You can wish something that would get you out of here or wish that I was stronger"  
  
Usagi nodded, "Genie I wish that you were ten times stronger!" she wished as Jester charged towards them. Genie suddenly became taller, more muscular, and his eyes shone even more. Jester skidded to a stop and took a few fumbling feet back, he regained his composure and smirked, "I can still defeat you!" he yelled and looked over at Usagi with craze in his eyes,  
  
"All I have to do is kill your master!!" he hurled a blast toward Usagi who froze in fright, before the blast could hit she stuttered out "G-Genie, TELEPORT out of range, I w-wish you do as I just s-SAID!!" Genie quickly teleported her on his far left side and out of range of the blast.  
  
Jester growled angry that his blast had missed its target.  
  
Usagi sighed in relief and looked toward Genie, "Genie, can't I wish for him to die or something?" Usagi asked, * should've thought of that before baka ondango* she thought  
  
"No, you can't wish harmful things on someone," he replied  
  
" cant we make an accept ion?" she asked as Genie and Jester begun to exchange blows,  
  
"No, what bad things you wish on others will happen to you as well," Genie replied as he blasted Jester. Usagi thought for a moment, "GENIE, I GOT IT!" she yelled in excitement, " I wish that you would read my mind and pick the best wish that would hide me from Jester so he can't use me against you!" Usagi wished, "that way he won't know what you picked!"  
  
Genie nodded and quickly read her mind as he blocked one of Jesters attacks and blasted him knocking him to the floor.  
  
"I've GOT IT Usagi, I'll HAVE TO USE MY STAFF BECAUSE IT COST A LOT OF POWER," he yelled in excitement and eagerness  
  
"But then you'll lose most of you're power!" Usagi said in a worried tone.  
  
"That's ok, don't worry, because of you're earlier wish I will return too more or less of my original power," he blasted Usagi with a golden light and made a portal appear behind her.  
  
Jester quickly stood up, " A PORTAL, you're planning on sending her to another world!"  
  
He smirked, " And I know just where to send her, TO MY MASTER!"  
  
"NOT IS I CAN HELP IT!" Genie yelled.  
  
They both fired into the portal and Usagi screamed and disappeared  
  
.  
::IN Usagi's room her sleeping body disappeared as well::  
  
"Now we both don't have a clue as to were she is!" the Genie said angrily  
  
" Fine by me" Jester replied and charged at the already weakening Genie.  
  
::Tenchi Muyo World::  
  
" Ah skinny dipping is so relaxing" Ayeka sighed as she floated around the shining clear lake" she suddenly saw something above her shine incredibly bright "What is that!?" she wondered aloud as something begun to fall from the light and out of the sky.  
  
"AIEE!" Ayeka screamed, " It's going to land on me!" SPLASH!!!  
  
"What was that!!" the Tenchi gang yelled and ran outside and over to the lake,  
  
"Not again," Tenchi wined " I can't take anymore women,"  
  
" SOMEONE GET IT OFF OF ME!" Ayeka yelled when the gang reached her  
  
"It's a cute guy!" Mihoshi squealed with hearts in her eyes,  
  
Ryoko begun to laugh at the scene of a naked and half drowning Ayeka and a guy in torn pink bunny and star pajama's knocked out on top of her, "What's wrong couldn't get any action so you had to attack a poor defenseless guy and dress him up as a woman," she laughingly joked.  
  
"OH, SHUT UP BAKA RYOKO!" Ayeka yelled as Tenchi picked up the guy and dragged him into the house  
  
"OW!" Ayeka yelled "Who threw that rock at me!?" she angrily asked as Ryoko flew by whistling  
  
::Inside Guest Room::  
  
Tenchi placed the man on the bed and left to look for some cloths the guy could wear.  
  
"oww," the guy groggily said as he got up and wobbled in front of a full body mirror.  
  
"AHH!" the guy yelled when he saw his reflection in the mirror "WHY AM I A MAN!?, AND WHY AM I NAKED!?!" he then fainted from obvious shock .  
  
Tenchi came back into the room with some cloths and found the guy unconscious on the floor "AH!" he yelled and quickly pulled the sheets off the bed and draped them over the man.  
  
Sasami heard the screams and walked hurriedly into the room, "What's wrong?" she asked a bit worried, " And whose that?" she asked and lifted the sheet off.  
  
"WHAT'S THAT!?!" she yelled  
  
"IT WAS TAPED ON!!" Tenchi yelled not knowing what to say  
  
"Shouldn't we rip it off?"  
  
(For the baka's out there, she mean's his weenie)  
  
"NO!!" Tenchi quickly yelled and threw the sheet over the man,  
  
Sasami shrugged in confusion and left to go make lunch, Tenchi placed the clothes by the guy and left not knowing what else to do.  
  
He awoke awhile later and changed into the red T-shirt, black shorts with a silver chain and red and black sandals that was left for him.  
  
"I guess I should go see where in the moon I am, because if Genie did what I think he did then I'm not on my world or in my dimension anymore" he thought aloud as he opened the door and walked down stairs and outside the living room where he heard people talking.  
  
"We should get rid of him he ruined my swim," he heard a girl with purple hair and a purple knee length dress with pink flowers on it, pink flower earrings, and purple and pink sandals, shout to a girl with blond curly hair wearing a orange tank top, a blue jean skirt, and dressy orange sandals, who argued back.  
  
" I think he's cute he should stay!"  
  
"Everyone's ruled he should stay accept you Ayeka, its eight against one, he stays," young girl with blue hair, a sky blue sun dress with pink hearts, and blue dressy sandals ordered.  
  
*Guess I should go in* he thought as he watched them argue. He walked into the living room and Ayeka ran over to him "YOU, grrr, you ruined my skinny dip!, are you working for the galaxy gang!?, I bet you are!, I bet you're an evil space pirate!!" Ayeka angrily accused.  
  
"What?!" he asked in confusion "Uh wh-"  
  
"What's you're name!?" Mihoshi excitedly asked and grabbed onto his arm  
  
"Wh-uh-co" he looked at Mihoshi's shirt and decided to call her by the name on her shirt since he didn't know her actual name "Ambercrombie"  
  
"Ko Ambercrombie!, what a nice name!" Mihoshi squealed and dragged him into the kitchen  
  
"Uh, what-wait!" Ko argued as she told him all about herself  
  
Washu who never missed a thing noticed Ko's somewhat weird behavior  
  
* odd* she thought as she watched Mihoshi pull Ko everywhere  
  
(MAH FFRIEND  
Ryoko's  
  
TURN  
  
^_^)  
  
A girl with long blue hair, black halter top with a moon, short tight black shorts and black leather combat boots with moons sat in a rafter above a boy with short black hair in a tiny ponytail, with a white tank top, tan shorts, and black sandals, she teleported by his side and sat down.  
  
"Watcha doin Tenchi?" she asked  
  
"Huh. Oh, hey Ryoko, I'm studying up for AlgebraIII" Tenchi answered,  
  
"It's summer. Take a break. Lets go down to the lake and swim. Come on!"  
  
"I guess I should take a break, Wait outside for me, ok?"  
  
Ryoko went outside after getting a somewhat revealing black bikini. Ten minutes later Tenchi came out in blue swimming trunks. His upper body wasn't covered at all. Ko watched from his bedroom window and decided to go explore the house. A girl with long pink hair, blue dress shirt, blue jean shorts, and black dressy shoes stopped him as he started to leave.  
  
"I'm Washu the best scientist in the world," she introduced  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" she asked "Uumm.. Exploring," Ko replied  
  
"Likely story, come on,:"  
  
Washu grabbed him by the arm and pulled into her lab. He watched in shock as she quickly and unexpectedly hooked him up into a machine.  
  
"Now we're going to run some tests on you. Don't worry, I do this to all visitors. You should be honored to be the guinea pig of the top-and cutest scientific genius of all time!!!"  
  
Ko gasped in horror as she switched the contraption on.  
  
* Oh well at least I'm away from that Mihoshi girl* he thought  
  
Washu took a needle out of a drawer and put on some rubber gloves. She then proceeded to walk toward Ko with a giant grin on her face and a syringe in her hand.  
  
* Uh, Oh, I'm in big trouble! * Ko thought as he watched her advance.  
  
Washu found and prepped a vein and poked Ko with the needle. He screamed out as she drained the blood from his arm and finally took the needle out. She then left to analyze the blood. Ko quickly broke free of the restraints and quickly ran out of the lab and into a girl with dark blue hair, dark blue dress shirt, blue tight leather pants, and blue athletic shoes who he found out by Mihoshi was named Kiyone and was also her best friend.  
  
"There's a crazy woman with pink hair in there! Don't go inside!" he shrieked  
  
Kiyone got up off the ground and smirked. She laughed at the so-called baka and walked off to her room. The girl got to her room and heard Mihoshi talking to herself. She went in to see what kind of crazy crap her friend was doing.  
  
"Hey Mihoshi, What's up?" She asked,  
  
"I just met the HOTTEST guy. His name is Ko. He has blonde hair! OOH he's just so CUTE! I could spend all day with him" Mihoshi squealed.  
  
Kiyone was crushed. How could her best friend dump her for a boy?  
  
"WE'LL GO DO IT! I WONT BE AROUND FOR YOU TO FORGET ABOUT ANYMORE!" Kiyone yelled and stomped out of the room crying. Ko saw her leaving."Where are you going?" he asked a bit worried  
  
"OUT!" she yelled.  
  
She ran out of the house and didn't stop running. No one else saw her leave.  
  
Heartlessmako-chan: That's it for chapter two sorry chapter one was so small I hope when I put this up it will be a bit longer. Hope you enjoy the story thus far. Farewell. In part two the gang have to find the missing Kiyone and Ko try's to reveal who is and gets changed into a very tiny person. SEE YA LATER.^_^ 


	3. Finding Kiyone, Revelations, and a shruk...

I'M A MAN!!  
  
Chapter three  
  
Heartlessmakoto: Hey everyone, here's chapter three (finally, I'm literally hurting my arm typing this thing, but I'm happy to have all of you read it, so my arm doesn't really matter as long as you are all happy to read and enjoy my story. I'm so happy I got reviews from some people I literally almost cried and believe it takes a lot to make me cry from happiness, I'm sure my friend Ryoko would be so happy to read them, but alas she is banned to ever talk or to see me again, which has really depressed me (. But that's only until summer is over, "Laughs evilly," cause we go to the same school. WO look how long I've been blabbering (not that anyone is gonna really read this () ON WITH THE STORY. (  
  
Last time on I'M A MAN!!, Usagi is transported to the Tenchi Muyo world and accidentally names herself/himself Ko, Tenchi and Ryoko are swimming and Kiyone has run away. What will happen to our Usako next?  
  
::Ryo-Chan's Turn::  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!"  
  
A voice called to Ryoko. It was Ayeka, who was mad at her for swimming with Tenchi when she could be swimming with him instead.  
  
"WE'RE SWIMMING PRINCESS!!" Ryoko shouted back to Ayeka who was right in front of her face. (Her ears must be hurting now .)  
  
"Ayeka, don't get upset, Ryoko, just suggested that I should take a break from studying so hard and suggested I cool down by taking a swim with her," Tenchi explained.  
  
(He's so dense, like she really wanted him to just cool down, she wanted him to heat up!)  
  
"WE'LL MOVE OVER I'M COMIN IN!!" Ayeka shouted  
  
"No that's okay, I'm sure no one wants to see you in the nude," Ryoko joked.  
  
Ayeka stomped off. And to her surprise found Mihosi crying on the front step.  
  
"What's wrong, Mihoshi," the Jurian princess worriedly asked as she sat beside her.  
  
" Kiyone is missing. I told her I could spend all day with Ko, and she ran off crying. I searched everywhere I thought she might be to try and apologize to her, but I couldn't, she's not here!" Mihoshi sadly sobbed as Ayeka hugged her.  
  
"Don't worry Mihoshi, we'll find her. I promise we will!"  
  
Ryoko and Sasami rushed outside and yelled to everyone that Ko had locked himself in the pantry and couldn't get out.  
  
" Hey, Ryoko do you know an easy way to get him out?" Sasami asked worried about Ko. (And also about him eating all their food)  
  
" I could blast the door open," she suggested as they went inside the house.  
  
" Wait, I just remembered I had a key in my room!" Tenchi said a little embarrassed that he had forgotten he had one.  
  
Tenchi got his key and they all went over to the pantry,  
  
"GET ME OUT OF THIS WONDERFULLY ENORMOUSE PANTRY, the healthy food is glaring at me! I know I should eat more healthy, but what's the fun in that, WHAAAH!!!" Ko cried. Everyone sweat dropped  
  
"Hold on!" Tenchi said as he unlocked the door.  
  
As soon as Ko got out, he started kissing the ground. He then stood and grinned embarrassed that he had actually cried and kissed the ground. Mihoshi told Ko what had happened and he hugged her to him when she began to sob again.  
  
"We'll find her Mihoshi, don't worry,"  
  
Ryo-oh-ki let out a soft sad meow. Sasami held the cabbit close and cried into its fur. The others looked as Washu came out of the lab.  
  
"Why's everyone so depressed?" she asked worriedly as she took of a black pair of working gloves.  
  
" Kiyone is missing," Ayeka softly explained.  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed in surprise.  
  
Every one turned to Washu, who may have already had an idea.  
  
::Mako-Chan's turn:: (I'm so glad me and Ryoko wrote this story together on paper before we were separated by evil BAKA'S. Now back to the story!) .;;  
  
"I know just what to do!" Washu announced to everyone,  
  
"What?" they asked,  
  
" Here's the plan, we split up.. AND LOOK FOR HER, YOU BAKA'S!!" she yelled  
  
" I knew we should have done that all along," Ayeka lied as they split up  
  
*WAIT, I don't know my way around!" Ko thought as everyone ran off  
  
* Oh well, you better just hope you find her you baka Usa- I mean Ko-no Usagi-no I don't know, I better just start thinking like a guy now, * Ko thought as he ran into the forest.  
  
::One hour later, at Tenchi's house::  
  
"Hey Tenchi!" Ryoko called as she joined the regrouped gang.  
  
" Did you find her?" Tenchi asked as she jumped on him and received a glare from a Ayeka who received a cherry from Ryoko (cherry:: pulls down their bottom eye lid and sticks out their tongue.)  
  
" No, I didn't, sorry," Ryoko apologized  
  
" It's ok," Tenchi comforted.  
  
"Where's Ko?" Sasami asked she looked around.  
  
"Now he's gone too!" Mihoshi cried, "And it's all my fault!" she cried as she begun to sob more hysterically.  
  
" It's ok, Mihoshi, we'll find them, don't worry, and don't cry anymore," Sasami comforted and hugged her.  
  
::Deep in the Forest::  
  
I think I'm lost, * Ko thought as he wandered aimlessly around.  
  
* Wasn't I just here? * He asked himself as he stopped by a familiar stump.  
  
* I'm going around in circles," Ko depressingly said as he sat down on the stump, as he listened to the silence, then he noticed a quite sobbing sound. * Huh? * Ko thought as he looked around, he got up and followed the sobs to a large pine tree, and under it was Kiyone hunched over and sobbing into her legs.  
  
"KIYONE!" Ko yelled and ran over to her,  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked as he bent down by her.  
  
"What are you doing here!?" she spat out angrily.  
  
"Everyone was worried about you, especially Mihoshi, and we all split up to look for you," Ko answered and sat down by her unaffected by her anger.  
  
"I'm glad I found you," he told her smiling.  
  
"Why?" she asked a little less angry.  
  
"Cause' I'm sort of lost," he sheepishly admitted  
  
Kiyone half laughed halved sobbed,  
  
" What exactly made you run off?" Ko asked in concern  
  
" I guess the fear of losing my best friend and partner on the force," her eyes became glazed as she thought about headquarters, a flying base deep in space, fighting crime wherever it may be, and her dream of being the best no matter what.  
  
"Before I was teamed up with Mihoshi all I could think about was working and being the best which people hate and sometimes fear me, then Mihoshi came and changed my life, she never hated me or feared me, she came into my life and annoyed the snot out of me, but after getting used to all her quirky weirdness I realized she was the only true I've had in a long time, my only friend, and if I lost her I would be all alone, when I heard her say she could spend all day with you I figured this is it this is what I've been waiting for, she's leaving me, I'm going to be all alone," Kiyone sadly expressed as she stared at the ground and tears trailed down her cheeks.  
  
Ko wiped away Kiyone's tears, "Aw, Kiyone what in the moon made you think that, listen I don't believe Mihoshi will ever leave you, and if she does you wont be alone, you'll have me and all the other guys that are you looking for you and probably me by now. * What am I saying, I don't plan to stay here I have a whole different universe to protect, not that she needs to know," he thought as he looked over at Kiyone.  
  
"You know what Ko, you're right I guess I kind of over reacted," she admitted and wiped away the rest of her tears.  
  
"You can say that again," Ko joking replied.  
  
" Hey, I thought you were supposed to comfort me," Kiyone wined as Ko stood up.  
  
" I was supposed to look for you not comfort that was an added job," Ko joked with a smile.  
  
Kiyone threw a rock at his head and he dodged it laughing.  
  
"Come on lets go, the guys must be really worried about us," Ko said reaching down to help her up.  
  
"Um, Ko, I sort of sprang my ankle when I was running," Kiyone said, Blushing from embarrassment.  
  
"Well then I'll carry you," Ko offered and picked her up, * These male muscles got to be good for something, * he thought as he asked her which way they had to go to get home.  
  
"That way," Kiyone directed pointing forward. *Wow this guy isn't all that bad, I can see why Mihoshi liked him, heck even I like him." Kiyone thought as she looked up at a sweating Ko.  
  
* She's heavy, * Ko thought as he walked, * EEK! Why is she looking at me like that, OH NO, she cant have a CRUSH on me to, I'm going to have to explain to the gang that I'm a woman not a man, but they'll probably think I'm insane, oh well, maybe if they think I'm crazy they wont like me, we can only hope. Ko thought. They finally reached the end of the forest and then finally Tenchi's house.  
  
"No one's here," Kiyone said as Ko walked into the house into the house and placed her onto the couch.  
  
"They're probably still out looking for us," Ko said as he went into the kitchen to grab a cloth and some ice. He walked over to Kiyone and told her to keep the ice filled cloth on her ankle.  
  
"Thanks Ko," Kiyone thanked and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
*EWW * Ko thought and wiped the kissed off when she wasn't looking.  
  
::City::  
  
"HEY TENCHI!" Ryoko called as she ran over to him, her foot suddenly hit a rock and Tenchi ran over and caught her before she hit the ground, "Are you ok?" Tenchi worriedly asked.  
  
"As long as you're around I'll be fine," Ryoko said in a sexy voice making Tenchi blush.  
  
"Uh, we should get back," Tenchi, said not really wanting to let Ryoko go.  
  
: Tenchi's house::  
  
"Anyone here?" Ayeka asked when she reached the house and saw that the lights were on.  
  
"HET AYEKA!" the rest of the gang yelled as they ran over to her, "Are they back yet?" the gang excitedly asked.  
  
" I don't know the lights are on," Ayeka replied.  
  
"THEY MUST BE BACK!" Mihoshi yelled and ran into the house with the gang close behind her. "KIYONE!" Mihoshi yelled and jumped onto her sleeping friend.  
  
"Kiyone did you fall off the couch again," Ko said running into the living room with only a towel around his waist (He just took a bath ^_^) hr blushed when he saw all the people staring at him.  
  
"KO!" Mihoshi yelled and lunged for him.  
  
"AHH, I HAVE TO CHANGE!" he yelled and ran into the room he was using before Mihoshi could squeeze him to death.  
  
"This causes for a celebration and delicious dinner!" Sasami announced with happiness bubbling all over her as she ran into the kitchen.  
  
Tenchi noticed how Kiyone and Mihoshi stared at Ko's room,  
  
* Yes two less girls to worry about, not that they really had any interest in me, now the only girl I have to worry about is Ayeka. * Tenchi thought as he looked over to see Ryoko and Ayeka fighting once again.  
  
*What should I do, I have to tell them, * Ko thought as he lay on his bed.  
  
* I miss the senshi, heck, I even miss Mamoru and the baka yumas, * he thought as he turned over and buried his face in a pillow.  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK! "KOO, when are you coming out, I thought you were just going to change like almost two hours ago and Sasami has prepared a big feast!" Mihoshi wined outside the bedroom door.  
  
" I'll be out in a sec. Mihosi," Ko said as he goy up. * Might as well try to tell them now," He thought as he changed into a red shirt that said property of Mihoshi inc. written across it and a pair of black jean pants that had property of Kiyone inc sewn into the front and back, his other borrowed cloths seemed to have disappeared. *Odd I was sure my other newly washed cloths were here an hour ago before I fell asleep, the two girls must of switched them, but I know I locked the door, * he looked towards the window and saw that it was open, * guess they'll try anything to get to me, * Ko thought as he sweat dropped and left the room where Mihoshi and Kiyone grabbed one of his arms and dragged him outside to a food filled table * I guess I should tell them now, But maybe after a little dinner!" he thought and pilled food on a few plates.  
  
They all sat down on a blue silk sheet and watched amazed at how much and how fast Ko could eat.  
  
"This-is-great!" Ko said between mouthfuls.  
  
*WOW!" Sasami thought * Finally someone who loves my cooking, and I mean loves my cooking, now I can cook twice as much and not have to worry about it going to waste or spoiling," she thought with stars in her eyes.  
  
"Guy's I have to tell you something," Ko announced after everyone had finished eating and had relaxed a bit.  
  
* What is it?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
Ko took a deep breath then quickly said, " I'm a woman."  
  
Mihoshi, and Kiyone, blinked then shouted, "YOU'RE GAY!!"  
  
"WHAT, NO, I'M NOT GAY!!" Ko yelled, shocked that they had taken it that way.  
  
"Let me try again, I'm a girl that looks like a guy."  
  
Washu looked at Ko, "Oh so you had plastic surgery, "  
  
Ko shook his head, "No, uh, I'm a girl on the inside and guy on the outside."  
  
Sasami nodded, " So you're a guy who feels he should have been a girl."  
  
Ko shook his head again, "No I'm a girl in a mans body."  
  
Tenchi blinked, " You're a spirit who is possessing a body,"  
  
Ko shook his head and sighed with frustration, " No, I'm from another world and turned into a guy."  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka looked at him, " So the people on you're planet turned you into a guy."  
  
Ko shook his head and again sighed with frustration, " No, never mind, forget I said anything."  
  
The gang blinked.  
  
"What a fun game," Mihoshi said.  
  
Ko nodded, " Yep, what a game." He said and walked into the house and into his room.  
  
" There he gos again, he's going to stay in there all day now," Kiyona said.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Ryoko asked  
  
" I can see it in his face, I was like that before Mihoshi came."  
  
Ryoko nodded and the gang looked toward Ko's bedroom window.  
  
::Deep in space::  
  
"Captain" a male voice yelled to someone sitting at the head of the ship engulfed in shadow, " We have found the power source you've been looking for sir, it's on a planet called Earth."  
  
"Good, good" a silky male voice answered ansered, " Send the Galaxy Gang to me immediately and make preparations for us to beam down in two weeks notice, I want to see the source for myself!" He ordered.  
  
::Ko's room, two weeks later::  
  
::Ryo-chan's turn:: ^_^  
  
Washu quietly walked into Ko's room without him noticing, he had been in his room quit a lot lately she sat down beside him.  
  
"What do you want now?!!" Ko shouted when she sat down.  
  
"Come with me, I have an experiment and I need you to help me!" Washu said taking his hand and pulled him towards the lab. Washu picked up a space gun looking thing and pointed it at him. He gasped in horror.  
  
" Don't worry, this only reads minds."  
  
"Oh, how do I know that!?"  
  
" Just trust me."  
  
As soon as pulled the trigger and the beam came at him, his body begun to change. Suddenly Washu seemed a whole lot bigger. Ko screamed and ran from the lab.  
  
Heartless: Well That's it for this chapter, sorry it took so long ^_^'  
  
I had to go to some meetings and things and then my arm died on me so I needed a break, which didn't last long. Anyway in chapter four the Senshi finally realize Usagi's gone. Mihoshi holds Ko hostage as her toy. The galaxy gang and their leader come to visit and Tenchi reveals how he feels about Ryoko, which leads into a real serious mess. Well bye, I hope you have enjoyed the story thus far. ^_^. 


End file.
